


We Love Our Baby Angel

by angelofthequeers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, BAMF Castiel, Because our angel needs all the love he can get, Cas love, Castiel-centric, Fluff, Gen, I Love Castiel, I can't hold all these feels, M/M, Stop Hurting Cas 2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to undertake the 'Stop Hurting Cas 2K15' challenge because our baby angel needs all the love he can get! Pretty much Destiel but there might be a few non-romantic or just Cas ficlets in there.</p><p>I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION TO REPOST MY WORKS ELSEWHERE. PLEASE RESPECT MY WISHES OR I WILL TAKE ACTION.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1 - Favourite Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> So I found this Tumblr post and, since my Cas baby needs all the love he can get, I’m doing it! (Even though I’m a few weeks behind). If y’all want to try the Stop Hurting Cas 2K15 challenge then just go to the link below!

**Go[here](http://cassammydean.tumblr.com/post/129146793016/as-supernatural-is-returning-on-the-7th-of) for the challenge!**

_Week 1 – Favourite Episode_

“What’s the word, Cas?” Dean said as he approached Cas, whose head was buried in a newspaper. The angel’s messy dark hair was all that could be seen and he didn’t even look up as he replied to Dean’s question.

“It’s a shortened version of my name.”

Dean held back a laugh and tried not to think about just how adorable Cas was. He’d been having a lot of those thoughts lately, ever since Cas got out of Purgatory, and while a small part of himself said that he had it bad for Cas, a larger part of him was violently protesting that he was _not_ gay and he did _not_ have a crush on his dorky, blue-eyed angel!

Crap. _His_ angel. He was so fucked.

“Yes it is,” was all Dean could say, struggling not to snicker. “I meant what’s the word on the Word? Any, uh, tablet chatter on angel radio?”

“Oh,” Cas blinked. “I couldn’t say. I turned that off.”

“You can do that?” Sam said curiously.

“Yes, it’s a simple matter of blocking out certain subsonic frequencies. I could draw you a diagram if you want.”

“No,” Dean said immediately, really trying his hardest not to laugh at his nerdy angel now. “That’s – we’re good. Why’d you flip the switch?”

“Because it’s a direct link to Heaven. And I don’t want anything to do with that place – not anymore.”

Dean could understand that. If he had a halo and a pair of wings strapped to his back like Cas did, _he_ definitely wouldn’t want anything to do with those dicks upstairs.

“So what now?” he said, trying to distract himself from his thoughts and from the knowing look that Sam was shooting him. “Move to Vermont, open up a charming B&B?”

“No.” Cas didn’t look like he understood that reference but he didn’t comment on it. “I still want – I still need to help people.”

 _‘Yeah and that’s why I like you, man,’_ Dean thought. _‘You always gotta help people, even if you ended up getting fucked over.’_

“I’m gonna become a hunter,” Cas announced. Dean blinked in shock and was about to protest when he saw that Cas was smiling widely for the first time in, well…years. How could he wipe that smile off his angel’s face?

“I could be your third wheel!” Cas continued eagerly and God, if that wasn’t one of the cutest things that Dean had ever seen! But Cas seemed to be under the impression that third-wheeling it was a good thing, so Dean had to correct him.

“You know that’s not a good thing, right?” he said. Cas wasn’t fazed.

“Of course it is,” he argued. “A third wheel adds extra grip, greater stability…”

Well, Dean couldn’t argue with that. It seemed that whenever two of them were at odds, the third one in the group was there to hold them together and stabilise them. The number of times that Sam had acted as the voice of reason between them…how many times Cas had just stuck it out when Sam and Dean were arguing…and how Dean’s presence prevented Cas and Sam, who weren’t as close as him and Cas, from feeling too awkward.

“I even found a case!” Cas said brightly. “Oklahoma City: a man’s heart jumped ten feet out of his chest. It sounds like our kind of thing, right?”

Dean tried to ignore how his stomach fluttered at ‘our’ kind of thing.

“He’s got a point,” Sam said. Dean wasn’t sure whether Sam was being genuine or whether his sasquatch brother was just agreeing to try and push him and Cas together.

“Excellent.” Cas rapped on Baby. “I’ll see you there.”

Hell no! Cas wasn’t getting away from him that easily!

“Wait, Cas!” Dean said quickly. “If you wanna play cowboys and bloodsuckers, that’s fine. But you’re gonna stick with us, okay? None of this zapping around crap. Capiche?”

“Yeah, I capiche,” Cas said after a moment.

“Alright then.” Dean approached the driver’s door, trying not to stare at Cas. Dammit, why did he have to be so…so…so damn adorable? Why did he have to make Dean want to just grab him and kiss him senseless and shove him up against the nearest wall and –

 _‘Yeah, stopping right there before I blow my load,’_ Dean thought quickly, grimacing at the tightness in his jeans. What the fuck was it about Cas? Why was Dean finding it harder and harder to stay in control around him?

Dammit, why did his gorgeous, dark-haired, blue-eyed, clueless Castiel just have to be so lovable?


	2. Favourite Physical Feature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> …It’s all my HSC exams’ fault. But now they’re over, so I’m catching up! Also, while I’m a fan of Cas whump in the right circumstances (continuous torture from S7 to now is not ‘right circumstances’), I much prefer an awesome, badass Cas who still manages to be an adorable baby angel :D
> 
> (I’m sorry. I can’t seem to write anything but Destiel. The only platonic Dean and Cas interaction I wrote was in my Dinny fic and that was really brief).

_Week 2 – Favourite Physical Feature_

“Dude, you so have it bad for him,” Sam smirked.

“Shut up! I do not!” Dean snapped, his eyes flicking away from Cas for only a moment. The angel was idly flicking through a book on Dean’s motel bed, his brow furrowed, and all Dean wanted to do was push him into the bed and – yeah, that wasn’t happening any time soon.

“Come on, Dean.” The moose was still talking, making Dean have to resist the urge not to push him off the bed because he wasn’t a petulant child! “I saw how you were eyeing him up before we went on that Looney Tunes case.” Sam sobered. “Look, Dean, you’re my brother. You can tell me anything. And I just want you to be happy. So come on, tell me. What do you like about Cas?”

“What I like about my _best friend_ –” Dean glared at Sam, “– is that he’s smart and hilariously oblivious and apart from being a dick at first and that whole deal with Crowley and the Leviathans, he’s always been there for us and protected us. He’s badass and awesome and he can take care of himself and – dammit, Sam, stop smirking! I do _not_ like him!”

“That’s why you’re gushing like a teenage girl,” Sam snickered. Dean shot him a death glare. “Okay, okay! Just tell me one thing and I’ll drop it. What’s your absolute favourite thing about him?”

Dean shot another covert look at Cas, who was muttering about historical inaccuracies and how the author shouldn’t write if they didn’t know what they were talking about. His stomach did a flip-flop and he had to look away.

“His eyes,” he blurted out, though it was true. “They’re so damn blue and looking into them…you know it’s a frigging angel who could smite you. He’s got that dangerous, badass look in his eyes. Happy now?”

Sam patted Dean on the head condescendingly.

“You’re right, Dean. You _so_ don’t have a thing for him.”

He walked off, leaving Dean to fume and continue staring at Cas.


	3. Favourite Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.

_Week 3 – Favourite Relationship_

Dean was definitely not jealous. Definitely not! They were in a bar! And he and Cas weren’t even together! That blonde bitch was perfectly fine looking at Cas that way!

 _‘Son of a bitch,’_ Dean groaned to himself, narrowing his eyes at the blonde in the black dress who was eyeing up his clueless friend. _‘I’ve got it so fucking bad.’_

”Dammit, I need another drink,” he muttered, glaring at his empty beer bottle.

“I’ll go!” Cas said eagerly. Sometimes, Dean resented the fact that it took a whole liquor store to get his best friend drunk but then again, whenever he drank he lived for the buzz. A moment after Cas had left, the blonde chick stood up and sauntered over.

“He’s a good-looking one,” she commented.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, his jaw tight and stiff.

“I’m Melanie.” She held out her hand.

“Dean.” Dean jerkily shook her hand.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Melanie said airily. “I just came over to tell you how lucky you are to snag a gorgeous one like that. I’m not making moves on your man. I never hit on the taken ones, even if they are _scrumptious_ like angel-face over there.”

Dean nearly snorted at her pet name but then he blinked.

“Wait. _My_ man? Uh, lady, we’re – we’re not anything like that –”

“Huh.” Melanie raised her eyebrows at Cas’ back. “The way you were looking at him, I could’ve sworn…”

“You thought wrong. Are we done?” Dean prayed desperately for Cas to come back with his beer. Melanie just chuckled and held out her half-finished drink and, after a suspicious whiff, Dean took a shot and passed it back.

“How long’ve you known him for, if you don’t mind me asking?” she said.

“Five years.” Dean didn’t think it could hurt to tell her this. “He pulled me out of Hell. Literally.”

Melanie smiled tenderly at Cas’ back.

“Sounds like a swell guy,” she said. “Don’t know why you haven’t made a move. You certainly gave me enough of a stink-eye.”

“He’s my best friend,” Dean said firmly. “And he doesn’t date. I don’t think he has any idea how. I’m not letting some bitch take advantage of him.”

Melanie just laughed.

“Boy have you got it _bad_ ,” she said. “Seriously. I was watching you guys and he’s damn well into you. He didn’t even look around at anyone else – he just had eyes for you. And you clearly want to bang him, so just man up and tell him. Favour to me? I’m the one who has to let such a hottie walk away.”

She patted his shoulder as Cas returned with two beers.

“Dean?” Was Dean imagining it or was there a flicker of jealousy on Cas’ face? “Who is this?”

“Melanie.” Melanie held out a hand for Cas to shake. “I was just leaving. Good luck!” She winked at Dean and walked off.

“Bitch just ambushed me,” Dean said quickly, not wanting to face up to the fact that Melanie was right and he needed to man up and tell Cas how he felt. If he felt like that around a chick who wasn’t even trying to hit on Cas then how would he feel when another girl took notice and _didn’t_ leave Cas alone!

“Okay…” Cas nodded and sat down, handing Dean his beer. Dean took a swig and coughed nervously.

“So, uh…Cas,” he forced out. “I, uh…I’ve known you for five years and – no, that’s stupid.”

Cas was watching him, blue eyes piercing his very soul.

“I like you,” Dean blurted out, his words jumbling themselves. “A frigging lot. Not ‘dude, you’re my best friend’ like but…’I totally wanna kiss ya’ like.” Where was this boost of confidence coming from? “Only I know you don’t feel that way so I kinda kept it to myself but then I thought Melanie was gonna hit on you and I hated it and she came and talked to me and said that I should –”

Dean was interrupted by a pair of soft, plump lips pressing to his. He immediately kissed back, his hands automatically coming up to cup Cas’ stubbly cheeks and pull him closer. He felt lightheaded when they finally broke away so that he could draw breath and a million thoughts were racing through his head, while his heart pounded furiously.

“I have been waiting for you to say that for years,” Cas said softly, a rare smile on his face. Dean blinked stupidly. Years? He’d wasted years worrying when all he’d had to do was just fucking _kiss_ him? “That explains why you were talking to that cupid.”

“What? Cupid?” Dean blinked and whirled around. Melanie just winked slyly at him before vanishing just like all other angels. “Son of a bitch! She just frigging played me!”

“Are you really complaining?” Cas said. Dean growled, pulled a startled Cas into his lap and attacked his lips ferociously until he had to suck in more air.

“Hell, no!”


	4. Favourite Bamf!Cas Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Wrapping up this fic with a double update on Spoopyween! :D This is one of my FAVOURITE episodes, fighting ‘Hunteri Heroici’, ‘As Time Goes By’, ‘Changing Channels’, ‘Fan Fiction’ and now ‘Baby’ for the position!

_Week 4 – Favourite Bamf!Cas Moment_

He felt it the minute that the summons began to tug on him but he ignored it. It was certain to be Dean who was calling him and Dean could simply wait; he was an angel and he wasn’t at any human’s beck and call! Finally, after deciding that Dean had waited long enough, he spread his wings and flew, following the pull of the summons.

He landed outside a small barn. Brushing down Jimmy Novak’s trench coat, he exerted a little power to make the barn start to rattle and felt the two restless people inside instantly become more alert. Nodding in satisfaction – because he was about to face the man he had raised from Hell and therefore he should be allowed an awe-inspiring entrance – he slowly advanced towards the barn, lazily waving a hand to open the doors. As he entered, the two people inside staring at him with wide eyes, he allowed his mere presence to blow out the lightbulbs, showering him with sparks. A smug sense of satisfaction welled up in him when he saw that he had suitably impressed Dean Winchester and Robert Singer.

As he drew nearer, Dean and Bobby began to shoot him with their shotguns but he continued to advance, not even feeling the pain from the dull impact of the bullets as they lodged themselves in his vessel. He’d heal them soon enough; there was no need to worry about Jimmy at the moment.

“Who are you?” Dean demanded. A twinge of hurt welled up at the lack of recognition in Dean’s eyes, despite all they had been through in Hell, but this was swiftly shoved down and repressed. He was an angel. Angels did not feel!

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition,” he said matter-of-factly, not allowing any pride to seep through.

“Yeah. Thanks for that,” Dean said. He didn’t sound very grateful, which puzzled Castiel. While he was distracted for that moment, Dean reared back and plunged the knife he was holding straight into Castiel’s chest. There was a moment in which Dean was clearly expecting the angel to die but Castiel simply looked down without any concern, wrapped his hand around the knife’s hilt, pulled it out and let it clatter to the floor, quickly repairing the damage to Jimmy’s heart. He sensed Bobby behind him with a weapon and so, without looking, he grabbed Bobby’s weapon and used it as leverage to swing the hunter around so that he could put him to sleep. A small part of him worried that he was showing too much pride in front of Dean but he reassured himself that impressing Dean would help him gain the hunter’s trust, not to mention that he felt the need to strike awe into Dean again since he did not remember Hell.

“We need to talk, Dean,” Castiel said. “Alone.”

He allowed Dean to check on his friend, amusing himself by paging through the book on the table, before reassuring him that Bobby was alive. Dean didn’t look impressed.

“Who are you?” he demanded.

“Castiel,” Castiel said simply.

“Yeah, I figured that much. I mean, _what_ are you?”

Castiel looked up from the book.

“I’m an angel of the Lord,” he declared. He wasn’t surprised when Dean just snorted disbelievingly; he hadn’t believed it in Hell, either. He just wished that Dean would remember even a fraction of their trial together.

“Get the hell out of here,” Dean scoffed. “There’s no such thing.”

“This is your problem, Dean,” Castiel said in disappointment. “You have no faith.”

He gathered his power and, with a flash of lightning, the shadows of his enormous wings unfurled, displaying a tiny hint of his true power. He had to resist the urge to preen at the look of utter shock and amazement on Dean’s face at the sight of his visage but he did allow himself to revel a little. After all, he was Castiel, angel of the Lord. And nobody would dare to cross him and hope to walk away!

 


	5. Favourite Thing About Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> This is it! Thanks so much to everyone who left hits, kudos and bookmarks! Time to shower as much love on our baby angel as possible!

_Week 5 – Favourite Thing About Cas_

Castiel was disobedient. He was stubborn, proud at times and had an unhealthy attachment to the Winchesters – Dean in particular.

But Castiel meant well. He was kind and loyal and would do anything to protect his humans. He had learned to stand up for what he believed in and was now firmly committed to that cause: helping the Winchesters.

He was Castiel, plain and simple. An angel with many layers and faults but an intrinsically good heart. And maybe, just maybe, that was why Dean couldn’t help but love him. Even if nothing came of it, even if they remained best friends for the rest of their lives, Dean would always love Castiel unconditionally.

And that, God knew, was the most beautiful kind of love there was.


End file.
